A night to remeber
by AlyssaMarie92
Summary: Emma and Regina are getting high on the mayor's bathroom. Emma is a expert on marijuana but that's Regina first time. One shot


Regina gripped her steering wheel tightly, she was trying to count to 10, trying to breathe like Archie had told her. But it was getting more difficult each day to stay calm and to keep her promise to Henry and stay on the straight and narrow. She had quite enough of dealing with Storybrookes annoying Citizens who were constantly inquiring about mindless irrelevant things.

She was glad she was leaving work for the day and returning to the safety of her home, the safety of Emma's arms. Emma always had a way of making all Regina's troubles disappear. With 1 look, the green eyed, blonde haired beauty made her shoulders relax and place a huge smile on her face. The mayor pulled up behind the yellow bug outside Regina's house. Regina rolled her eyes,

"When is Emma going to get rid of that tin can!" She exclaimed exasperated, slamming the door on her way to the foot path. She walked inside and Henry came running.

"Mom! Hi!" Henry held on to Regina tightly

"Hello Dear" Regina returned the embrace happily. Her son was another ray of light in her world that made everything better.

"Regina?" Emma called "Is that you?"

"Yes dear" She called from the foyer. Emma came into the Foyer where Regina & Henry were. She planted a kiss on Regina's lips. She took one look at Regina and she could tell she'd had a rough day. The way her eyes were dark, sharp focused and not to mention narrowed. Her shoulders looked heavy. Emma didn't like this at all. An angry Regina was no fun for anyone.

"How was work?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Fine, the usual" Regina replied restraining herself. Emma looked into Regina's eyes.

"Henry, why don't you go tidy your room?" Emma asked softly.

"Okay!" And with that Henry ran to his room with no second thought.

"Alright Regina, how was it REALLY?"

"Okay it was stressful! I swear Emma, I am trying so hard but these halfwit citizens are testing me!" Regina spat out the words feeling relieved that she had finally expressed her anger out loud.

"This is perfect.." Emma thought. She had been busy baking while Henry was at school. Her 'specialty' cupcakes. Given, the house needed airing out before Henry got home so there was no trace of the special substance hidden in the cupcakes.

"Regina, I know how hard you've been trying so lets have a night off? Ask Mary Margret to have Henry?"

"Actually, thats not a bad idea.." Regina replied

About an hour later, Henry was safely at Mary Margret & Davids. It was the perfect time for Emma to get started on her quest in relaxing the far too uptight 'Madame Mayor.

"Uh, Emma.."

"Yeah Gina?" Emma asked innocently

"Why are my cupcake tins out?"

"Ah, well because I might have done some baking today?"

"You bake?" The Mayor asked shocked. This was the first she'd heard of Emma's apparent cooking abilities.

"Don't sound so surprised! This one of the many things I can cook" Emma said slyly. And with that, Emma opened a clear Tupperware container that held about a dozen cupcakes. Regina studied the cupcakes skeptically.

"Emma, this isn't some sort of payback for me attempting to poison you is it? Because as you know, all magic comes with a price!" She waved her hands gracefully and she spoke the words "All magic comes with a price" in a high pitched eccentric voice, mocking Rumpelstiltskin.

"Ha. Ha.." Emma said sarcastically "No just trust me.. they're delicious!" Emma said innocently. Regina studies Emma's expression. Her eyes were wide and her smile hid a secret. Regina decided that she should just trust Emma.

"I mean whats the worst that could happen?" She thought to herself.

Regina took one of the cupcakes out of the container and sunk her teeth into it. It actually tasted really good! Regina watched Emma's face contort into a smirk.

"How is it?" Emma asked coyly.

"Wow, it's actually delicious Emma!" Regina said with her mouth full

"Babe your SO hot talking with a mouth full.." Emma said dryly

"Shut up" Regina said still talking with her mouth full. She swallowed her mouthful and proceeded to say "Emma, what do you use! Whats in these? I need the recipe!"

"Nope, Family secret" Emma said with a wink. She found it so cute when Regina's passion for cooking surfaced every so often.

"Wait, Emma.. do I taste? Oh Emma please tell me you didn't."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed eyes widening.

"Emma, that's highly inappropriate! And not to mention irresponsible! What if Henry ate one! He's always eating what he can find and you-"

Emma cut her off before she could go on.

"Regina, listen to yourself! You need to have fun! Relax! Take eet easy maaan!" Emma mocked.

"That's what I drink my Apple Cider for!" Regina yelled.

"And hows THAT working for you?" Emma challenged. "Listen, Henry's out and we have the place to ourselves! Just relax! Nothing will go wrong! You trust me right?"

"Of course I do, but I'm a grown woman! And I need to portray myself as such!" Regina said sternly.

"Gina.." Emma stepped forward, placed on hand on Regina's shoulder and looked into Regina's eye giving her the puppy dog she knew that Regina couldn't resist. "Have one more cuppy cake? For me?"

"How strong are they." Regina asked looking at Emma's little sulky face. Damn her for knowing how to make her heart melt! However, she tried to stay composed and in control of the situation.

"Honestly, not even that strong!" Emma shrugged

"Promise?!" Regina asked firmly.

"PINKY promise" Emma replied. "I've done this plenty of times! You'll be fine!"

Oh how very wrong Emma was..

A few hours later Emma was searching for Regina all over the house! The cupcakes were stronger that she imagined and Regina had been running around the house cackling for the last half hour! Finally, Emma found Regina curled up in the bathroom beside the bath. Her eyes said it all.. Heavy, Bloodshot. Not to mention the endless cackling coming from Regina!

"Emma aha ahaha Emma!" Regina laughed. Emma looked at Regina in disgrace but also couldn't stop laughing because this is the most outrageous state she had ever seen Regina in.

"What Regina?" Emma asked

"Your you, your eyes they uh, they so they're swirly and and so pretty.." Regina sounded incoherent and she could barely stand. "Emma there's so many of you, I don't like it!"

Emma laughed and she couldn't help but adore this side of the staunch, stoic 'Madame Mayor' she was use to _"Shit, what have I done?"_ Emma thought to herself helplessly. She, herself was starting to feel the effects of the cupcakes but obviously not as much as the poor cackling Mayor who was now sprawled out on the bathroom tiles.

"Emma, these cold rocks on the floor are nice on my face.." Regina mused smiling

"Babe, those are tiles, remember?" Emma questioned laughing at the state they were in.

"Eh em Emma..." Regina tried to say

"Yes Regina?" Emma asked. Now she had joined Regina down on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Did, did you know that uh, that I can actually rap?" Regina stated excitedly! She obviously was about to prove this to Emma.

"You can?" Emma responded, knowing that Regina probably was about to prove as such.

"Yeah, yeah listen.." Regina said, summoning everything she had she starting rapping "I smoke weed erry day erry day" And with that, both Emma and Regina lost it. Five minutes of straight laughter. Emma's ribs hurt, her face muscles ached and judging by Regina's current curled up position she was feeling the same.

Regina stumbled down stairs and turned on the radio, one of her favorite songs was playing and she shrieked in happiness doing her best to run over and turn in it up.

"YOUR GIVING ME SEXY NOTHING! SWEET NOTHING" she sang at the top of her lungs. Emma was startled and ran downstairs to see what the hell Regina was doing now! Sure enough, there she was humming and swaying to the song leaning on the radio to steady herself. She then started fist pumping enthusiastically.

Emma was watching in awe as the Staunch, very stern Madame Mayor she had always known was loosing control and finally letting go. It was quite honestly one of the best things she had seen in her entire life. Finally, she saw the Mayor flop on the couch looking very sleepy.

"Emma, I don't like this anymore.. I like control!" Regina wailed helplessly

"I know Gina, I know.. it'll wear off soon" Emma reassured. She felt slightly guilty but that soon passed.

_"It was SO worth it.." _She thought to herself. She helped Regina up to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. She placed a blanket over Regina and propped a pillow behind her head.

"Emma, I uh I'm gonna just sl- sleep I think.." Regina said slowly drifiting off.

"I know, I know.." Emma agreed smiling. This had truly been a night to remember. Emma changed into her Pyjamas and curled up next to Regina. Her warmth also made Emma sleepy.

"Emma your a warm snuggly.." Regina mumbled from under the covers.

"Yup I know.." Emma mumbled back laughing. And with that, they were both soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Regina woke up and sat up abruptly. This startled Emma and she rolled over to see what had woken Regina. Regina just looked around in shock and Emma could see the look on Regina's face. The look of putting all the pieces together from last night. The look of shame and embarassment..

"Emma!" Regina yelled in panic.

"What?" Emma asked confused

"I thought you said they weren't that strong! The cupcakes! I smell terrible and I made a complete fool of myself last night!"

"Regina, it's fine we were just having fun and besides you-"

"Emma it's not fine! I need to be a responsible adult! Henry relies on me, on us!" Regina said sternly.

"Regina, Regina.. look at me! Trust me its fine! I aired the house out and Henry is still at Mary Margret & David's. Just relax! We had fun!"

Regina looked at Emma and there it was, that look that made her crumble instantly.

"I guess we did.." said Regina admitting it reluctantly. Then she started to smile remembering the antics they had got up to last night. "But thats the LAST time you will ever hear me rap!" Regina quckly added

"I smoke weed erry day errday!" Emma mocked moving toward Regina and placing her hands on her hips. Regina tried to push away laughing

"No Emma! No!" She tried to resist laughing, But Emma continued swaying Regina's hips and mocking her. Regina couldn't be bothered resisting_, "What the hell!"_ she thought. It was only one night of fun so she decided she would embrace it. However, she did have to remind Emma who wore the pants in the relationship.

"But Emma! I swear if you pull a stunt like that again there WILL be consequences" Regina said very seriously.

"OH yeah? Consequences? I like that" Emma tested moving in closer. Regine rolled her eyes, it was obvious that getting through to Emma was going to be a task.

"No seriously Emma! That was dangerous! I'm not as experienced as you are with things like that! What if I reacted badlly!" The Mayor said firmly placing her hands on her hips.

"But you didn't!" Emma reassured.

"Fine." Regina caved in. "But mark my words! There will be NO more incidents like last night! STRICTLY one off!" Regina stated adimantly.

"We'll see.." Emma said walking off.


End file.
